kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadzeka
Kaijujin Template Sadzeka/Kaijujin Template Overview A fallen Kaijujin that takes form in a very toned and muscular strong body with a staff, bladed wings and tail to help her progress through her adventure to defeat the Kaijujin. Sadzeka is a relatively large Kaiju with the abilities to control shadow and light, sometimes even all the elements at once, though that would do tremendous damage to her. In every fight the kaijujin from above cheat against him and whenever she does damage some of it recoils. Her staff was the spine of a Kaiju. Origin Sadzeka was the Kaijujin of intelligence, light, and shadow. She was the fifth Kaijujin. Her color was black. This Kaijujin was very deceitful yet very ignorant of the capabilities of his brothers. (Some of the origins are classified until FoN is released). One day the Kaijujin scheduled a gamble on who should become the ruler of the Kaijujin. When the gamble began they each took their turn and when Sadzeka was up, a (confidential distraction spoilers DTM) happened off in the distance. All of the Kaijujin looked over there except for Valtar and Sadzeka. Sadzeka thinking she would easily cheat and get away with this since his distraction was going well finally cheated. Valtar knew Sadzeka best out of the Kaijujin and caught him cheating. Sadzeka tried to convince the kaijujin she didn't after getting reported by Valtar but they ignored him and banished her from the kaijujin immortal coil. Sadzeka is now a Kaiju trying to survive and get back to the castle and destroy the kaijujin. Many Kaiju have fought her and she failed against almost all of them. She isn't used to physically harming anyone and it severely hurt her when she attacked. She tried talking Kaiju out of it but she can't talk in their language of course. Her deceit didn't work either so she just kept getting repeatedly pummeled. So it became apparent she needed to train and get more powerful. She trained and still got pummeled by Kaiju repeatedly and gave a better fight each time. Eventually she beat her first Kaiju, Raveger. She fought and fought and eventually she was getting a decent win ratio, though always in severe pain. Sadzeka progressively became more empathetic to Kaiju as she not only fought for her life for food, territory and sometimes unknown reasons and also saw some fights first hand and their gruesome outcomes. Sometimes Mechas came and attacked Kaiju surrounding Sadzeka and Sadzeka herself. One day a Mecha called Zgoward attacked Sadzeka and had a lot of equipment including a shadowy cloak, a staff, and a translator. After defeating him, she equipped herself with those items. For the army building she bribed many Kaiju into joining her and her cause, though not telling them anything about the kaijujin. Bribery ranged from food, vengeance, finding someone they want or getting control over inner demons. One day she lead the army against in meandering places until Sadzeka finally stopped in her place and just called out the kaijujin. They were baffled that a Kaiju knew their name. They opened a spiritual realm with her and none of the other Kaiju. She tried to fight them but her attacks went through them unlike she thought. They didn't know her, and the truth was revealed, she was sent into another dimension by the kaijujin and this is an alternate universe! After she told the Kaiju many of them went away in anguish and others were readying to fit her but Sadzeka stated that they didn't fufill their part of the deal (helping them beat on the kaijujin) so they won't get their part. That told some of them off but of course a few still were angry and tried to attack, luckily none of them could have flown so she got away. She must find a dimensional portal to get back to her dimension. But how? Ranged Combat She uses her various attacks including an all elemental attack that can do tremendous recoil damage. Primarily she uses her staff and shadow/light spiral ray. She can also go into the sky and use her combat from the air, but flying has extra rebound damage. She also can sit for a few seconds having her veins glow and flow to power her staff's ranged attack. Her tail also has a small ranged move that blasts out the mouth like end. Grappling She can do a normal grab and a normal throw, an attack that sucks some light from the Kaiju she is holding (life) and another throw were she can put you in a shadowed cage and throw you across the arena, breaking the cage and freeing the opponent. Melee Combat She uses her staff and large tail with shadowy attacks. Every shadowy attack she uses close range can move the Kaiju slightly and temporarily. She has a shadowed punch which uses her right arm with minimal range but ok damage. She also uses her incredibly long and strong legs to kick the opponent doing a fair amout of damage and has an incredible range. Weaknesses Though those attacks sound like they do a lot they really do average. Also the Kaijujin make every single attack she does recoil a little bit. Her fighting style is actually pretty complex for beginners but adapting to combos and other complex fighting game skills she can become a force to be recon with. Gallery Ravage Sadzeka.jpeg|Ravage's Art GomoraSadzeka.jpg|Gomora's Art Sadzeka Woodzilla3.jpg|Woodzilla's Art Sadzeka13.png|More Art by Bioniclezilla76 Other Info *Wing Span: 120 meters Trivia *This is the first fan made Kaijujin *For her Kaijujin form Shagoth made some attributes that would be useful in a story but not useful in a game. *The purple balls stuff on her chest are muscles. Her entire physique (including tail) is intended to be muscle tone but isn't supposed to look like she's been injected with steroids but is intended to be from her training Category:Black Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Purple Kaiju Category:Shagoth